Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, semiconductor packages are developed for use as a microcomputer, a power supply device, and the like, and the semiconductor packages are mounted in various devices.
Note that examples of conventional techniques related to the above description are disclosed in JP-A-2007-257028 and JP-A-2000-88680.
The semiconductor package described above may be constituted for in-vehicle use in particular these days. For example, a semiconductor package as a microcomputer may be incorporated in an electronic control unit (ECU) mounted in a vehicle.
In the vehicle related field, ISO26262 or the like as an international standard for electric/electronic functional safety of a vehicle is laid down, and in this situation, in order to attach more importance to safety, it is particularly required to achieve longer life of semiconductor packages mounted in vehicles.
In addition, along with widespread use of electric vehicle (EV) and the like, a power supply system that supplies power to a vehicle in a noncontact manner is developed recently. When supplying power with this power supply system, a strong magnetic field is generated, and hence a microcomputer mounted in the stopped vehicle may cause a malfunction. This malfunction may cause the vehicle to erroneously start to drive or to erroneously unlock a door.
In the vehicle related field, IS026262 or the like as an international standard for electric/electronic functional safety of a vehicle is laid down, and hence more safety is required as the situation.